Through Strength and Healing
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: Natara was just rescued from Genevieve's control. She was once her "Killer of killers" and was taken out of that state of thinking. Will Mal or anyone be able to bring her old self back, or will she fall apart? Please read and review. Cause of Death belongs to Electronic Arts :)
1. Chapter 1

**Through Strength and Healing**

**By: Chocolate Milkahh**

Coming back to my apartment feels…unusual. I feel like I didn't belong there, like nothing in here belongs to me. I feel like I don't even belong in this body.

I was taken out of my small train of thought when my partner and best friend, Mal Fallon, tapped my shoulder lightly. I turned around to find him flashing me a worried look.

"Why don't you go get some rest while I bring everything in. You can use a good nap."

I just look at him as he takes a small box out of my hands and sets it on a small wooden coffee table and walk out again.

Then a flashback floods my mind:

_Crouching behind a dumpster, I see my next victim. He ambled out of a strip joint with a bottle in his hand and a cigarette in the other. He disgusts me to no end. John Whittaker was a convicted arsonist who lit a building with over 100 people in it without so much as a blink. The FBI took him in for life but he was somehow_ _bailed out and it pissed me off. _

_As he was about to get into his car, I stealthily walk up to him. _

"_Hey, is it cool if you can take me to my apartment? It's just a few blocks down the road."_

"_Uhh, sure no problem, toots." _His slurring and suggestive nickname fueled my hate fire for him.

_As I got in the car, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. _Genevieve.

_Genevieve sent me a text message saying: _Don't forget to bring me a souvenir

_I only grimaced and flipped my phone shut. I'll worry about the _ "gift" _once I'm done with this loser._

"_So…what brings a smokin' hot little thing like you over to me? I assume you have a man back at home waiting to get some 'a that." He asks, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. _

God damnit just let me kill this piece of shit right now and get it over with…

_Luckily, he needed to make a left turn right now. "Make a left here and just continue down the road."_

_He did so, but that didn't stop him from continuing his disgusting attempt to hit on me. "So do ya?" _

_Down the road, I spotted a burned down building that I know he burned down, but hasn't faced justice yet. _

"_You see that building over there?" I asked him, pointing straight down to its direction. _

"_Yeah, what about it, toots?" _

_I looked him dead in the eyes as I tell him, "Isn't it weird that whoever burned it down was never caught? Those poor families were never able to bring the bastard to justice."_

_Heh, as much as he makes himself seem like a macho man, he's fidgeting in his seat. _

"_Y-yeah… such a shame right?" My staring him down made him look away, stiffening his position in his seat. Nonetheless, I continued staring him down._

"_I just wish the fucker would bring himself over to the police so they'd lock his punk ass up." I began to get more aggressive as he squeezed the steering wheel under his hands. _

"_Maybe they'll put him somewhere so that he can burn to his death alive just like those innocent souls. May-" I was cut off by the sudden screech of the tires as he braked and banged his fist on the steering wheel. _

"_BURNING THAT DAMN BUILDING WAS MY DESTINY! IT… I DREAMED THAT I BURNED THE BUILDING DOWN THE OTHER NIGHT AND IT'S BEEN ITCHING WITHIN ME TO BURN IT EVER SINCE!"_

_Got you, you son of a bitch._

_All I had to do was put him in a sleeper hold and strap him in his seat before I popped open the trunk and took out a medium sized red can. Removing the lid, I immediately began to pour gasoline all over the car and on him. Once I was done, I searched in his pocket._

_A lighter._

_Flicking the lighter, I threw it inside the car and watched the vehicle erupt into a bright yellow-orange flame. Not a minute went by before I heard his blood curdling screams, as he burned alive._

_A few hours later, I came back to retrieve my prize._

All I remember was Mal kneeling down next to me on the floor, holding me close to him as I screamed and cried uncontrollably. 

He softly placed his hand on my cheek and turned my face towards his. "Natara? Natara! Hey, hey, snap out of it!"

His attempt was futile.

"Hey, Nat, look at me, look at me!" I carefully looked up at him to see tears forming in his eyes. I must've really scared him if I can get him to cry.

Natara Williams is certainly not the woman she used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Through Strength and Healing**

**By: Chocolate Milkahh**

**Oh my goodness, y'all are just the kindest, sweetest, most awesome readers ever! Thank you SO SO SO much for those reviews, they mean a lot to me! Heh, you guys are right, it does brighten your day when you get appreciative reviews like that :D**

**Anyway, since y'all were so flippin' awesome, the first reviewer of this chapter gets to feature in the next one as a special character! That's right, so enjoy the chapter and review away! :D**

**Cause of Death belongs to Electronic Arts **

Chapter Two

_After a long drive back to I enter the elegantly built mansion that belongs to Genevieve and find her sitting on a chair, sipping a cup of tea made from a victim's skull from one her children. She had a Cheshire grin across her face as I sat down next to her, handing the souvenir she asked for._

_John Whittaker's spine._

"_Good work, my dear child. Just splendid!" she said as she took the severed spine in her hands, examining it. _

_Finally looking up, she saw that I was still standing patiently with my hands behind my back. Genevieve gestured her free hand toward a chair. "Take a seat, my dear." _

_I obliged._

"_Now, I assume you're familiar with Joseph Wayans." _

_Joseph Wayans. A troubled teenager who hired a hit man to take out a group of teenagers that he felt didn't deserve to live in this world back in 1990. He almost seemed Herman Hartnell, also known as 'Zero', only Zero was known to kill people who weren't worthy to serve him in the afterlife as his 'vassals'. _

"_Yes, I am." I say almost uninterested, but my mind is telling me otherwise. _

"_Good. He's currently a family man. His wife and three children live in Bernal Heights."_

"_Oh god… no. No. I-I may have agreed to be your "killer of killers" but that doesn't mean I'll go out there and kill a _family man!"

_At this, Genevieve's Cheshire grin melted into a disapproved frown that could easily have anyone quaking in his or her chair. But that look didn't faze me._

"_That may be, but once a killer, always a killer. As a former FBI agent, you feel that those who kill should face justice." She holds up a crime scene photo of one of the victims in my face. The sight was horrible. This victim had been taken out execution style. Oh god…_

"_Tell me that this doesn't make you want to skin him where he stands."_

_I look in her eyes, with equal ferocity. My silence only angers her more._

"Answer me._" I had no choice._

"_Yes, I will find him and make him pay."_

6:12 A.M. The nightmare I had made it impossible for me to sleep. Ugh, I'm sick of this bullshit. I groggily got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I see who I'm supposed to be…but how I feel now is light years away from this body.

I looked outside my bedroom to see Mal sleeping soundly on the couch. He offered to stay with me in case I needed help or anything or any comforting.

After I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, I felt my stomach growl.

Damn, I feel like I hadn't eaten in days.

Walking over to the kitchen, I wondered if anything was even fresh anymore. I checked my pantry and saw a box of cereal. Expiration date Oct 24,2013.

Still good.

Before I poured myself a bowl, I felt someone looking at me, so I turned around to find Mal smiling sheepishly at me. Usually, I would've felt his presence immediately, but I was too occupied with my thoughts to notice it.

"Good morning, Nat."

"Good morning, Mal."

"You do know that I'm not letting you get away with just a bowl of cereal for breakfast, right?"

I just looked up at him dumbfounded.

He came over to me and slowly took the box out of my hands, closed it, and put it back in the pantry.

"Really, Mal? I'm hungry, can I please have it back?" I asked him. I just took it upon myself to get the box, but he stopped me.

"Let me buy us some breakfast. Besides, you look like you haven't eaten in days."

I was about to protest but my stomach beat me to the punch. Mal's eyes widened to the sound of my growling stomach, and pursed his lips to try and hold back a small laugh.

I huffed out in frustration, "Fine. But only because I'm starving."

He responded by laughing and going to get changed.

Café Claude was my favorite place to have breakfast since I've lived in San Francisco. In fact, it was the first restaurant I came to when I first arrived.

As much as I love this place, I felt uneasy. I just wanted to go back to my apartment, cocoon myself under my covers and never come out.

Mal sensed my uneasiness and reached over to take my hand and softly caress it. "Everything ok, Nat?"

I nodded, but nothing is ok.

We ordered our breakfast and I kept quiet most of the time. Mal tried to engage in conversation but couldn't keep me talking for more than a few responses. Being a cold killer really took a toll on me…

Not twenty minutes went by before our breakfast arrived. I ripped through that plate as if my life depended on it. I then stop to look up in response to a deep chuckle.

"Heh, you see? A bowl of cereal would've been an appetizer for you, Nat." he said as he took a few bites of his toast. It's funny how the roles were switched, usually; Mal would be the one to tear his food down while I watched with widened eyes.

I was still kinda hungry so I ordered another round, with Mal's consent. Once again, I didn't wait long for my food to arrive and this time, I ate a little slower.

_Bernal Heights, the home of the Wayans family. Early Saturday morning._

_I watched as the wife walked out of the house with three children in toll. _Hmm, must be taking them to their grand parent's house._ Joseph then came out and kissed his three kids on top of their heads and his wife on the lips. _He's at least six feet tall. I'll have to think of a way to kill him fast.

_As she drove away, he waved and went back inside and that's when I made my move._

_I slipped out of my car and made my way to their front door. Heart pounding so hard I thought the neighbors would hear every beat._

_But I managed ignore it._

_Front door. I lift my fist to knock on the door, but I'm met with Joseph's face. He was dressed in a black suit, white undershirt and black tie. _Going to work, huh?

_His hand flew to his chest as he jumped a little, "Oh! You startled me. Can I help you with something, ma'am?" _

_All the confidence I had before this flew out the window. I can't kill this man! Sure, he may have killed in the past but…look at him, he's a successful businessman, a proud father and husband. I just can't! Then I remember Genevieve's words:_

"That may be, but once a killer, always a killer. As a former FBI agent, you feel that those who kill should face justice." She holds up a crime scene photo of one of the victims in my face. The sight was horrible. This victim had been taken out execution style. Oh god…

"Tell me that this doesn't make you want to skin him where he stands."

I look in her eyes, with equal ferocity. My silence only angers her more.

"Answer me." I had no choice.

"Yes, I will find him and make him pay."

_I had no choice, I have to do it. For justice._

"_My phone just ran out of battery and my-my husband called! There's an emergency at home and there's no way for me to call him back! Oh god oh god oh GOD!" I started to freak out, hoping Joseph will buy my act. _

_Thankfully, he did._

"_O-okay, ma'am. Uh, c-come in, I'll get you some water and you can use my phone. Please, just calm down." He nervously takes me by the shoulders and leads me inside his house as I continue to wail desperately._

_I sit down on a stool in his kitchen as he turns to get my water. That's when I stand up and pull out my 9mm handgun, shoot him in the back twice, making sure he can't fight back but lives long enough to explain himself._

_Joseph's head hits the edge of his counter on his way down. "NNYYYAAAHHHHH! What the fuck, lady?!" He says as he tries to reach at me, failing miserably._

"_What the fuck, indeed. You're Joseph Wayans, an ex-con that hired a hitman to take out a group of kids execution style back in the 90's. You were never caught because the hitman never mentioned you. Now you're wondering how you were found out, well let me explain. One of the victim's friends found a note you had written a long time ago explaining how much you hated these kids. You wanted them dead. She was so scared that she would get caught that she never turned it in until about a week ago."_

_The look on his face was an expression of surprise, horror and defeat mixed together._

"_It's surprising how machines are now. Your DNA was found right away. And here we are." I then aimed my gun between his eyes, getting ready to pull the trigger._

"_No. NO, PLEASE I HAVE A FAMILY! NOOO! NOOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOO, STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! PLEASE!" The whole restaurant was now looking over to Mal and I as I yell frantically. God damn these flashbacks. Mal was next to me, holding me close, trying to get me to snap out of it.

"Hey, hey, it's me. It's ok, Nat, shhh, it's ok. Please snap out of it."

I fought back by squirming around in his arms and flailing my arms. I continued doing so until Mal had to leave the restaurant with me in his arms. I then stopped fighting and broke down sobbing.

**Phew! This took me a while to write, but it's done! **

**Please tell me what you think of the story, I feel like I'm trying too hard and it hurts my feelings xD**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and remember, the first reviewer of the chapter gets to appear as a special character in the next chapter :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Through Strength and Healing**

**By: Chocolate Milkahh**

**You guys have no idea how MUCH I was grinning this morning with all those reviews! My face hurt, ok xD Y'all are absolutely the most awesome people ever! I love you guys! Hugs for everyone! **

**Uhmm, the reader who reviewed first to be featured on this chapter will be featured in the later chapters because it's still the beginning of the story. But I promise you that you'll be in it. Hmm, maybe I can add another character in…(sound off in the reviews if you wanna be a supporting character in the story)**

**Well, without further adieu, here's chapter three!**

**Cause of Death belongs to Electronic Arts **

Chapter Three

We both entered my apartment, relieved to be out of the public's eye but still aware of what just happened. Mal set me down on my bed and he sat next to me, combing my hair back with his fingers. While I continued crying, he wiped some tears away and sighed.

"Natara…what did Genevieve do to you? For these memories to be coming out is bad enough, but to have them come out while you're out trying to enjoy yourself… I want you to go see a Psychiatrist."

A _Psychiatrist_? My head shot up to look at him. Eyes blood shot from crying and insufficient amount of sleep, I gave him a terrified look. "N-no…no, you know I don't like those cretins. I'll be fine, Mal. Just, please don't." My voice cracked at the last sentence. The expression on his face made me want to start crying even harder.

"Natara, look at you. You're not yourself and these flashbacks are taking a huge toll on you. You have to see a-"

"No, I don't want t see a _damn _psychiatrist!" I stood up and stormed out of my room before he can say anything. He doesn't have to worry so much about me. The flashbacks will fade out eventually. I'm just suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, that's all.

_After taking care of Joseph Wayans, I didn't come back to Genevieve, instead I just went out for a drive. I was disappointed in myself for killing a family man. I honestly never thought I'd have the guts to do such a thing. _

_Thinking about what I did to him made me think of his family. Those poor souls will be horrified at what they'll find once they get back home later. But those weren't the only people who flashed through my mind…_

_Mom, Dad, Neha…oh god, what will they think of me when they find out I did this? Will they still love me or will they back off at the sight of me. The thoughts that will go through their minds once they see me…_

_Amy, Kai, Jeremy, Blaise, Captain Yeong, Ken….Mal. _

_What would they think of me, now? My fellow co-workers who I know are trying their damn hardest to find me. Especially Mal. My partner and best friend. Damn…if only he knew how much I've missed him the whole time I was…_

_I had to force myself not to think of him when I did those things. If I had, his looks would be judgmental, disgusted, _terrified_. What if he thinks of me that way once I tell him what I've been doing? He'll _hate _me. I don't want to lose my best friend over something like this._

_I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my blazer. I hate this. I hate feeling this way, being this way. Oh, Mal, please help me…_

**Mal's POV**

I hated seeing Natara like this. I have no idea what Genevieve put her through, but I know it isn't good.

Natara just stormed out of the apartment and I ran my hands through my face and hair. _What am I gonna to with her..she means so much to me and it pains me to see her this way. _I pick up my phone and dial Amy's cell. I have to round up her friends and family to at least try to convince her to get some help.

"Mal? Is everything ok?" Boy was I glad to hear her voice.

"Hey, Amy. Listen, I need you and the rest of the gang to come over to Natara's apartment. She needs our support to help get through this. I tried convincing her to go get help but she just stormed out."

I can sense the frown forming on Amy's face as I tell her this. "What made her storm out so suddenly?"

"I…I told her that if she wanted to feel better, that she should go see a psychiatrist. I care about her and I want her to be better but she needs to go get help." I felt my voice crack a little as I told her this.

"Of course, Mal, we'll do anything we can to help her. Alright, we'll be over in a few, just let me tell the others." I hear Amy roll her computer chair back, standing up to go tell the others.

"See you guys then. And Amy…thanks. I appreciate it and I know she will, too when she recovers." My voice cracks again, but this time, accompanied with a smile.

"Aww, it's no biggie. See you soon, ok?" She's such a trooper. I know I can always count on our mousy little Data Analyst.

"Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up and I waited patiently for their arrival.

**Natara's POV**

After walking for about and hour, my legs feel like weights that need to be lowered. I huff out in frustration that I didn't take my car and start walking back to my apartment.

Going to a psychiatrist is really the best thing for me to do but I absolutely hate going to a doctor. I was a Criminal Profiler, I know all about getting into someone's mind. Maybe I can cure myself from PTSD.

"Who needs a psychiatrist when I have my own knowledge."

Before I knew it, I was back in my apartment. I climb up the stairs and take out my keys to open the door. I lift my hand to open it when I hear a chorus of chatter. But…I left Mal in there by himself. Damn.

_Damn…._

I forcefully opened the door to find my friends of the SFPD all looking back at me, frozen in place.

**Oh my, a cliffhanger! ::backs up slowly::**

**Don't fret, for I'll be updating tomorrow or Wednesday. Happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Through Strength and Healing**

**By: Chocolate Milkahh**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I was just feeling so darn lazy these past few days but here I am! I hope you like this chapter. Please read, review and happy reading! :D**

Chapter 4

"Mal…what is this?" I asked, looking at my surroundings slowly. The room had an awkward silence once I entered the room. Not a peep, not a sound was heard.

Clearing my throat, I waited for a response from Mal who was staring back at me with widened eyes.

"H-hey, Nat, I didn't expect you to come back right away, but…" He cut off to look at Amy, who looked like she was about to faint.

Taking a deep breath, Amy said, "Mal called us over because…Natara, we know about your flashbacks and how bad they've been. We need you to go get some help. I- we know you hate going to a doctor's but-"

I cut her off right there. My hands curled up into tight fists. _How dare he do this? _ I felt my lips curl back to bare my teeth and exhaled hard through my nose.

"Mal…mind if we have a word?" The venom in my voice scared me a little, but as angry and betrayed as I feel right now, I couldn't care less. I looked at the others who were also as surprised by the tone of my voice to even move, but they all stared at Mal, who was even more uneasy.

"Uhh…" was all he was able to mutter before I lost my patience and forcefully took his hand and dragged him with me to my room.

As soon as I got in my room, I slammed my door shut and turned to face Mal. "What the _fuck, _Mal?! I leave for an hour to and all of a sudden, I come back to an intervention?!"

Without skipping a beat, he argues back by saying, "Natara, I'm not letting you continue having these flashbacks anymore! You're slowly decomposing from the inside and…"

Mal voice goes up an octave and stops suddenly to look away from me, his eyes looking down. _Oh god, he's gonna tear up..I don't wanna tear up…please don't. _

My inner voice's plea didn't seem to work, for a single tear streamed down each of Mal's eyes.

"Damn it, Nat, we're trying to help you! Why don't you want any help. I feel so _helpless _when I see you have your episodes…I can't stand seeing you like this anymore! Please, _please _let us help you. Please."

The look on Mal's face made me want to break down and cry with him but…I was still angry at him for inviting our friends over for an intervention. _Oh Mal…_

Instead, I just huffed out of my mouth and ran my hand through my hair. I hate having these flashbacks. I feel like they cripple me. I feel like I embarrass those who I try to enjoy spending time with because all I could remember is my screaming and throwing my hands in the air, trying to get everyone away from me. I just-

No. No more excuses. Looking up at Mal, I say, "I-I want you to call a doctor for me."

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but it's 1 A.M. where I'm at and I'm dead tired. Don't cha worry, I'll be updating very soon! Read and Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Through Strength and Healing**

**By: Chocolate Milkahh**

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late post but laziness is a bitch when you want to write! **

**Well, here goes and I hope you enjoy this new chapter : )**

Chapter 5

_What the hell was I thinking saying yes to therapy? Am I out of my freaking mind?! There's no way for me to escape this now. God, why did I have to say that? Ugh!_

My thoughts were interrupted when I feel a calloused but soft hand on my forearm; Mal's arm. He and I were in the backseat of Amy's personal car. I guess Mal didn't fully trust what I said because he had Amy and my younger sister, Neha, tag along.

I couldn't possibly try to leave while Neha was around. She's my sister and she cares about me more than anyone can possibly know next to my parents.

_We'll just see about that…_

"You ok, Nat?" Mal asked, lightly rubbing my arm in attempt to comfort me. It was working.

"Yeah..Just a little nervous."

He only flashed me one of his signature Fallon smiles that I secretly adore.

_If only he knew how much it hurt me to see him so….so depressed. I wish he didn't have to feel like that for me. Why does he have to do that? Why?_

"I'm really proud of you, you know that? It takes a lot of strength to ask for help. Especially when it comes from you." He winked at me at the last thing he said. I didn't show it on the outside but my heart skipped a couple of beats on the inside.

"Well, I just so happen to be more valiant than you make me out to be, Fallon." I winked back at him and a hint of pink can be seen oh his cheeks through the cute way he let his jaw drop.

_Did I just make Mal Fallon blush_? _This is big!_

**Amy's POV**

I am so proud of Natara for finally saying that she needed help. I was afraid that she would've said no and lose all of her sanity…whoa, that's a little too far but I know that could happen had she not wanted help.

Mal must be pretty darn proud of her, too. The poor guy has been down ever since she was rescued. Natara wasn't her usual self: happy and passionate in her work. There would be days that he'd call in sick because of how bad he would feel. He called me over to his apartment sometimes just so that he would have someone to talk to. My goodness…

I shook my head to get rid of some of the bad thoughts and take a peek at my rearview mirror: Mal and Natara were smiling at each other. I smiled to myself. It seems like everyone knows that they have feelings for each other but them. If any of us say something, they'll think we're crazy but we know.

**Natara's POV**

Before I knew it, we arrive at the doctor's office and I tense up fast. Mal felt me tense up through my arm and a frown instantly crept up on his features. I felt bad for bringing him down with me. _Oh Mal…_

I stepped out of the car and looked at the building with a disgusted face. I hate being at a clinical facility. I _hate _it.

My disgusted look is replaced with a look of familiarity. "Dr. Kalina Thomas?"

Neha comes up and places a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, she's supposedly a top notch psychiatrist and one of the best in San Francisco, according to daddy."

"Dad? Since when does he meet with psychiatrists?"

"I don't know. Maybe he looked them up online." Neha shrugged her shoulders, clueless.

I narrowed my eyes at her, causing her to step away from me and cower behind Mal. He then piped up. "Nat, I don't think it matters where he found her. If she's as good as he says she is, there's no other way of finding out how but seeing for yourself."

_I hate it when he's right._

Huffing out in frustration, I walk toward the building, the others following suit.

**Moments later…**

Knocking on the door, I look to my two friends and my sister who look back at me, smiling for encouragement. _What could I do without them? I feel bad for wanting to escape._

I jump up slightly as the door opens, revealing the doctor.

_She looks awfully familiar. _

"Natara? Natara Mansingh? Oh my gosh, how are you?" Dr. Thomas says, clearly surprised.

_My thoughts wander back to my college years. I had just arrived to my dorm room, and am instantly greeted. _

"_Hi! You must be Natara Mansingh. I've heard great things from you before you even came here and was excited to hear you were gonna be my roommate! Oh, excuse my fan girling, my name is Kalina Thomas." _

_I smiled at her enthusiastic nature. She reminds me of Neha, chipper and happy-go-lucky all day long. _

"_Heh, nice to meet you, Kalina. I'm just- oh!" My words are cut off as she jumps at me and hugs me. My smile grew into laughter. _

_She and I became good friends since that day._

"Oh my god! No wonder your name sounded so familiar!" I opened my arms to her and she walked into them, hugging me with the same force as the first day we met. I couldn't see them, but I could feel the smile growing on Mal, Amy and Neha's faces.

After pulling apart, we were still laughing a little from the shock. "Oh my goodness, come on in guys and have a seat!" We did as she asked and I introduced everyone to Dr. Thomas.

"Dr. Thomas, these are my friends, Mal Fallon and Amy Chen, they work for the S.F.P.D. And this is my baby sister, Neha Mansingh." They happily stood up to shake her hand.

"Please, call me by first name." Kalina waved her hand in front of her face. "Nice to meet those who protect us everyday. And nice to meet the famous baby Mansingh I've heard so much about! Don't worry, Natara didn't mention anything embarrassing." Kalina winked at Neha, causing us to laugh.

**Mal's POV**

Dr. Thomas being an old friend of Natara's is a huge relief to us. Not only are we in good hands, but also Natara can be more comfortable in her sessions, which is an even bigger relief to us.

I looked over to Natara laughing at what Dr. Thomas said and my smile grew bigger. This is the first time I've seen her laugh with this much happiness since her rescue. Right now, I couldn't be any happier.

**Natara's POV**

Our laughter subsided after a few moments and I wiped the tears from my eyes. I haven't laughed like that since…

_Oh no, don't you dare bring down the happiness because you decided to think of something unhappy. _

My expression wavered a bit but I went back to my "happy place" before anyone can catch it.

"So, Natara, how's life been to you? I heard you didn't continue to be a business major." Said Kalina, sitting down on her black leather chair and crossing her leg over the other.

Without thinking twice, I started spilling everything out. "You remember Victoria Banner, one of my best friends, right?" Kalina nods her head, giving me the green light to explain. "Well, just before we came back for our second semester, she was murdered just as she was coming back to her house."

A small movement entered my field of view; Kalina's hand flew to her mouth when she heard what happened to Victoria. The Banners' had to do everything in their power to hide this from the media. Besides family, my family was the only family that was told about her untimely death.

"Oh my god, Natara…. I'm so sorry. That must've been… Oh god."

Having to bring up my best friend's death wasn't as hard as it was when it had recently happened, but it was still hard. Mal had taken my hand in his and ran his thumb over my knuckles in attempt to soothe me. Neha rubbed my arm.

**Amy's POV**

What was once an atmosphere of happiness and good times was forced away as Natara's best friend's passing was brought up. Dr. Thomas was stunned after hearing about it for the first time.

Natara's once sincere smile melted into one of… I can't even explain the look on her face because Mal and Neha got up and rushed to her side to comfort her.

I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there… I felt useless.

**Natara's POV**

I took a few moments to regain my composure before speaking again.

Neha, Mal and Amy were still concerned for me and Kalina calmed down a bit. She and I cried. A lot. I then took a deep breath and spoke again.

"She- She was the reason why I became a Psychology major. I wanted to understand why someone would do such a thing."

"Wait, if you're a Psychology major, did you ever get a job?"

"Yeah. I'm a Criminal Profiler for the F.B.I. Pretty intense, right?"

Kalina's lips curled into a smile. She always knew good things would happen for her good friend. "Natara, that's awesome! I always knew good things would come for you. I'm proud of you, girl!" Bringing her hands together, Kalina gave me a small and quick round of applause.

"Heh, thanks."

The rest of the appointment went along smoothly. And before any of us knew it, it ended.

"Alright, Natara, so is an appointment for next Tuesday good for you?" Kalina asked, scribbling down on her notebook.

"Really? It's over? But. You didn't even ask me to lay down on one of those couches and have me tell you all my problems." I paused for a moment, still stunned. "What?"

Kalina only chuckled and came up to hug me again. "It was good to see you again, girly. I really missed you." I hugged her back, still confused as hell, trying to figure out what just happened.

When we pulled apart, I was still babbling to myself. Amy, Mal and Neha just laughed as Mal took hold of my arm softly and lead me out of the room. "C'mon, Nat, we've gotta go. We can try to figure out why you didn't experience such a typical visit when we get back."

Dr. Thomas waved as we walked out of her office.

_She's good. _


End file.
